


The Twins' First Kiss

by ZekiForLife



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Hikakao, Hikaru x Kaoru, M/M, Tamaki x Haruhi, Twincest, cuteness, tamaharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekiForLife/pseuds/ZekiForLife
Summary: this is how I think it would be if Kaoru and Hikaru were to kiss





	1. Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first OHSHC fanfic, also my first twincest fanfic, don't judge, you clicked on it knowing full well, so I'll warn you again, nya.
> 
> Warning: This fanfic contains BL (BOYS LOVE) & TWINCEST, don't like it? DON'T READ IT!

  Kaoru was getting sick of how in love his was with his twin, he was getting tired of Hikaru not taking the hint, more than once. Did Hikaru really think that all his shuttets of delight were all just part of the act for the host club, if he did than he was an even bigger fool than Kaoru already knew.

  Hikaru had always been hopelessly in love with his twin brother, but had no idea how Kaoru felt about him...if Kaoru didn't feel the same way as he did that would certainly weaken, if not shatter their close bond, and even if Kaoru felt the same way, ther's no way anyone, much less their parents, would accept their twins being a homosexual couple, all Hikaru knew was that whenever he thought of Kaoru, he felt warm in side.

**The Next Day**

  "Are you okay, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked when he felt his older twin's forehead, and realized he had a bad fever, and was coughing a lot.

  "I'm fine." Hikaru said in a hoarse voice and started coughing again.

  "Hikaru, I don't think we should go to school, I think you have a cold." Kaoru said, laying back down on their shared bed.

  "It's okay, I feel fine." Hikaru said trying to sit up, only to be pushed back down by Kaoru.

  "No Hikaru, you need to rest, I will take care of you. It's what little brothers are for."

  "Thanks...Kaoru..." Hikaru's voice gave away dissatisfaction he felt.

  "What's wrong? Why are you speaking in that tone?" Kaoru asked, setting a cool damp cloth on his shadow-clone's forehead.

  "It's nothing..." Hikaru answered, falling asleep.

  Kaoru watched his onii-san as he slept, within minutes he was asleep as well.

  When Kaoru woke up he felt Hikaru's head. It had gotten a lot hotter! He shook him awake.

  "Mmmmmmmmm...what is it that you want, beautiful?" Hikaru said wrapping his arms around Kaoru's slim waist.

  "H-Hikaru, this is no time to joke around, snap out of it, you have a very high fever." Kaoru said blushing deep crimson, pulling the blankets off of them.

  "Hmm, what this you think I'm joking around? No, no, no, I'm just telling the truth. You are beautiful, Kaoru. " Hikaru moved so his face was closer to Kaoru's, only inches away.

  "Hikaru, you're obviously delirious from your fever, stay here I'll go get some ice." And with that Kaoru got up, and went to the kitchen.

  When he was just outside the kitchen door he stopped, he heard two of the maids gossiping about his shadow-clone and himself, one had apparently witnessed them practicing an act for the host club.

  "I know right, I mean _twins_ doing something like _that_ with each other, I should tell their parents about their sick twins and what they do, it's disgusting I mean ew!" One of the maids, an old was woman with a bitter face, said grouchily.

  "What did you see exactly?" The second, a plump middle-aged woman, asked.

  "Well, I saw-" They stopped when they saw Kaoru walk into the kitchen "I'll tell you later."

  Kaoru got the ice quickly, and went back upstairs after hearing the maids resume their gossip.

  Hikaru had fallen asleep and looked peaceful. Kaoru blushed to recall what he had said only minutes ago, and then grew angry as he remembered what he had heard the gossipy maids say.

  Kaoru put the ice on Hikaru's forehead, hoping all the while that the maids wouldn't tell their parents about what they had done for the host club.

  Hikaru shifting in his sleep pulled Kaoru from his train of thought.

  "Mmm...Kaoru come closer I'm freezing." Hikaru said shivering. Kaoru obeyed laying down next to the selfisher of the two, letting him have all his warmth. Hikaru wrapped his arms around Kaoru's waist, cuddling into his chest.

  When they woke up later thet night, Hikaru's illness vanished as mysteriously as it appeared.

  "Kaoru, I want to give you something for taking care of me so well."

  "What is it?"

  "Just close your eyes."

  "Okay." Kaoru closed his eyes and felt soft warm lips carress his own. He opened his eyes slowly, looking into Hikaru's.

  Hikaru pulled away after a few seconds, worried that Kaoru hated him now, he rolled over on his side in the bed, sulking.

  Kaoru rolled him back over to face him cuddling up to him, and kissing his lips.

  What a sight the twins made for their mother, who was just outside the open door, arms around each other, lips connected, eyes closed.

  Their mother shrieked and fainted, the twins' eyes opened slowly, gleaming with mischief.

 


	2. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a few years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I was wanting to write a second chapter to this fic...I'm not sure why I just felt like it so here you are

**Story Starts !**

**Quite A Few Years Later...**

  Hikaru and Kaoru were lying in their bed asleep. After their parents had kicked them out after their mother had seen their first kiss, Kaoru had suggested that they get an apartment and jobs. So here they were, happy, in love, and successful. Kaoru was a fashion designer and Hikaru was managing their business.

  "Hikaru...come on we gotta get up..." Kaoru said sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

  "...Don't wanna..." Hikaru replied, pulling Kaoru closer to him.

  "We gotta...remember it's Tamaki-sempai and Haruhi's wedding..."

  "We can still sleep longer though, can't we?"

  "Okay...one more hour, but then we have to get up." Kaoru replied as he and his onii-san fell asleep again.

**An Hour Or So Later..**

  The wedding was very beautiful, Haruhi had looked absolutely stunning in the dress Kaoru had designed for her. Tamaki had been extremely nervous when he said "I do"

  When it was Haruhi's turn to say it, every couple, whether public or secret *cough* Hani and Mori *cough* looked at each other, pure love visible in their eyes.

  The twins kissed and didn't even care who saw them.

**The End !**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I would have done other stuff to it...but i wanted to keep it at the rating it is so, y'know
> 
> please comment and kudos if you feel like it *Kamuis away*

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it my first of two chapters please comment and kudos if you feel like it xD
> 
> See you another time, nya!


End file.
